Gula
by katlyn cullen
Summary: /Resumen:"Cadena7PecadosFT" Un excelente jugador de Baseball es tentado por diversos pecados, pero es su gula hacia los vicios lo que lo lleva a caer en un abismo del cual sólo podrá ser redimido por su propios actos.


**Cadena de los siete pecados capitales Fanfic Twilight.**

**Disclaimer/Renuncia: Los personajes le pertenecen a la genio S. Meyer, no se pretende ninguna infracción de derecho de autor en esta historia.**

**Nombre****: Jasper**

**Provocador: Katlyn Cullen**

**Rated: M**

**Summary/Resumen:****"Cadena7PecadosFT"**** Un excelente jugador de **_**Baseball**_** es tentado por diversos pecados, pero es su gula hacia los vicios lo que lo lleva a caer en un abismo del cual sólo podrá ser redimido por su propios actos****.**

**-0-**

**Este OS fue todo reto escribirlo y estuve muy insegura del desarrollo de la trama, precisamente porque la Gula siempre se relaciona con la comida y en el caso de Jasper, aunque sucumbe a ese pecado no es precisamente su alimentación el problema… es quizás su falta de alimento espiritual, lo que orilla a los hechos que presento en ésta narrativa.**

**Debo agradecer por la imagen a Liyus que se esmero en hacer la portada de la historia.**

**A Betzacosta por siempre estar ahí cuando lo necesito y a mi beta Ericastelo de BetasFanfiction que también colaboró no sólo en ortografía sino en elementos esenciales del deporte que práctica nuestro protagonista.**

**Provocadores siguientes:**

**Naobi-Alice-Vanidad**

**Partisan11****-Bella-Pereza**

**Ninna-Emmett-Avaricia**

**Lanenisita****-Edward-Lujuria**

**Poemusician****-Rosalie-Envidia**

**Liyus****-Jacob-Ira**

****-0-****

_**Gula: Consumo de comida y bebida, relacionado a cualquier forma de exceso. Marca el consumo excesivo de manera irracional o innecesaria; incluyendo ciertas formas de comportamiento destructivo.**_

_****-0-****_

Él se encontraba sentado al borde de la cama contemplando a su mujer quien estaba acostada a su lado. Podía ver como su cabello descendía sobre su nuca, dejando ver toda la línea de la espalda hasta casi su terminación. Donde la sábana cubría la parte inferior de sus nalgas.

Él acarició con su mirada ese cuerpo perfecto. Ese cuerpo que contenía esa alma pura, que Dios envió para salvarle.

Hoy cuando recordaba su historia y el abismo en que estuvo envuelto, producto de sus pecados, sentía que no se merecía esa hermosa mujer que lo dio todo por salvarle. Le debía tanto. Y era cierto Jasper Whitlock, estuvo a punto de morir por sus abusos. Cinco años atrás, no era ni la sombra del hombre que es hoy.

La vida de Jasper Whitlock siempre estuvo provista de éxitos, en su familia se le exigió ser el mejor, pero sólo se le enseñó eso. No todos los valores necesarios para un niño le fueron enseñados. Pero sí conoció la presión, esa fuerza depredadora que lo hizo esforzarse tanto que al obtenerlo todo, se sintió vacío. Aunque, siendo un triunfador buscó la manera de vivir con ello.

Pero su mundoy con él su vida, dio un vuelco de ciento ochenta grados en un día de otoño al conquistar el último partido de la temporada de _baseball_ universitario.

Todavía se cuentan anécdotas de como el público en las gradas ovacionó a los jugadores aquella noche, fue uno de los mejores Grand Slam (1) que ha habido. El equipo visitante se defendió con todo pero nadie pudo contra el "imparable Whitlock" y se demostró nuevamente en ese partido que ese apodo le venía como anillo al dedo.

En la segunda entrada del noveno episodio los locales tenían las bases llenas y el turno al bate le tocaba precisamente a Whitlock. Y él sin fallarle a su equipo bateó sacando la bola del campo de juego. Un _Home Run_ perfecto, todos los corredores llegaron a home anotando cuatro carreras.

Lo que no se contó nunca, fue la otra parte de la vida de ese héroe juvenil, la que se escribió con logros y sangre. Con el sufrimiento y la perseverancia de una mujer que no dejó que su amor cayera más hondo en su propia destrucción. Esa es la historia de la que hablaremos.

La noche en que Jasper "el imparable" Whitlock se hizo de un nombre fuera de su Universidad, las celebraciones se dieron en la casa de Black, el _catcher_ del equipo, y el héroe del juego fue homenajeado con licor, marihuana y mujeres.

Jasper esa noche tomó hasta quedar sin aliento y luego de disfrutar con sus compañeros de equipo, éste disfrutó de las atenciones de tres de las _cheersleaders_ del equipo.

Las mujeres se lo comieron a besos y caricias sin que él realmente fuera consciente de lo que hacía, sumergido en la relajación de los efectos de mezcla de sustancias: Diferentes tipos de alcohol y marihuana.

Las mujeres se aprovecharon del cuerpo de él como siempre sucedía. Al despertar desorientado se encontró en la cama en medio de tres chicas que no conocía más que de vista y una resaca de los mil demonios.

Salió de la casa y tomó su auto, un impala del sesenta y nueve que sus padres le regalaron al graduarse de secundaria y ganarse la Beca deportiva para la Universidad de Texas (2).

Llegó al edificio de apartamentos universitarios que estaban cerca del campus y entró al mismo.

Al entrar se encontró con tres mujeres despidiéndose de su compañero de apartamento Peter y de dos jóvenes más que Jasper no conocía.

―Hola viejo, que buen partido el de anoche. ― dijo Peter a manera de saludo.

Jasper le miró y tuvo que enfocar dos veces sus ojos para dejar de ver doble a Peter.

―Gracias. ― contestó Jasper, mientras se dirigía al refrigerador por agua, estaba sediento, sufriendo los embates de la enorme resaca producto de loca celebración que tuvo con el equipo la noche anterior.

Luego de tomarse una botella de agua se fue a su dormitorio donde se quedó dormido nuevamente por el cansancio.

Jasper se despertó poco después producto de golpes en la puerta del apartamento. Maldiciendo a Peter que de seguro olvido sus llaves; fue a abrir para darse cuenta que quien llamaba era el entrenador, acompañado de un hombre alto y rubio de unos cuarenta años.

―Buenos días, muchacho.

―Buenos días, entrenador Hopkins.

―Muchacho éste es Carlisle Cullen. ―Jasper al escuchar el nombre se percató que no era una visita social.

―Encantado señor Cullen, soy Jasper Whitlock. ― dijo extendiéndole la mano y haciendo ademán para que pasaran, situación ésta que decidió fue una mala decisión ya que la sala de su apartamento parecía haber sufrido los embates de un huracán.

―Ejem, señor Cullen ¿no le apetecería que nos reuniéramos en el café de abajo? así podríamos charlar más amenamente. ― dijo el entrenador Hopkins.

― Me parece excelente. ― dijo el señor Cullen comprendiendo las buenas intenciones del señor Hopkins.

―Les alcanzó en un minuto voy por mi chaqueta. ―se excusó Jasper mientras veía como salían por la puerta ambos señores en busca del elevador.

―Maldición, Peter tenías que traer la fiesta anoche a casa, justo cuando un cazatalentos nos visita. ― dijo Jasper para sí mismo mientras se cepillaba los dientes y se cambiaba de ropa.

Mientras tanto en el café, el señor Cullen le preguntaba a Hopkins si el comportamiento de Whitlock era de fiar y el entrenador le aseguraba que el chico era una joya, muy joven, pero una joya.

―Pero Hopkins la vida del deporte conlleva sacrificios, ¿podrá asumirlos Whitlock?, la fama es la peor enemiga de los jugadores, espero que tu joya pueda salvarlos.

―Lo hará Cullen, ya verás.

Al llegar Jasper al café, el señor Cullen le ofreció un contrato de un año en ligas menores y que dependiendo del desempeño podrían el siguiente año ver si pasaba a las ligas mayores.

Jasper no podía creer que iba a cumplir el sueño de su padre, tendría la oportunidad de llegar a las grandes ligas.

Luego de que Carlisle Cullen, se retirara, el entrenador Hopkins conversó con su joven entrenado.

―Muchacho, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que la juerga no es para un deportista? Tienes en tus manos una mina de oro, puedes convertir tus sueños, y la de todos los chicos de tu Universidad, en realidad. No la desperdicies.

―Lo sé entrenador, no le fallaré.

Con estas palabras nuestro prometedor jugador se abrió camino hacia las ligas menores. En el primer año, a pensar de sus andadas, su rendimiento fue muy bueno y con esa excelencia, las ofertas no tardaron en llegar. Para el segundo año su nombre era barajeado para varios equipos de las ligas mayores, producto de las estupendas estadísticas que tenía. Definiéndose su firma por tres millones de dólares al año que los _Rangers_ de Texas estuvieron dispuestos a pagar.

Ese primer año con las ligas mayores Jasper Whitlock se lució de tal forma que su contrato fue renovado por dos años más y por el triple del dinero del primer contrato. A él esta noticia le fue comunicada en una fiesta de final de temporada por uno de los representantes del deporte y ya conocido por Whitlock, el señor Cullen.

―Buenas tardes, Jasper.

―Buenas tardes, señor.

―Jasper felicidades por tan buen desempeño, debo comunicarte que debes pasar a firmar el siguiente contrato por dos años más y mucho más dinero que el primer contrato con un reajuste al tercer año. Felicidades muchacho, no muchos lo logran. ― dijo el señor Cullen mientras le extendía la mano en señal de felicitación.

―Gracias señor.

No acababa de agradecer a Cullen la promoción cuando vio a una hermosa mujer, menuda y risueña bailando armónicamente con un hombre alto de pelo cobrizo. La chica era simplemente hermosa.

― Ah, veo que te ha deslumbrado mi princesa.

― ¿Qué dice señor?

―Que te ha deslumbrado mi princesa, ella es mi hija Alice Cullen, es esa joven de ahí que está bailando con el chico despeinado.

―Su novio supongo. ―la risa de Carlisle Cullen le hizo voltear a mirarle intrigado.

―Jasper ese muchacho es su hermano mayor Edward Cullen, son muy unidos. Déjame decirte algo chico, mi princesa está fuera de tu liga. ― dijo y se fue sonriendo.

Y así fue, Alice y Jasper coincidían en fiestas, agasajos, partidos y él la veía tan lejana siempre con su hermano.

Jasper siguió cosechando triunfos logrando ser nombrado por dos años consecutivos en una serie de campeonato bate de plata ya que sus estadísticas a la ofensiva fueron excelentes. Su carrera estaba en su mejor momento.

Al cuarto año de estar con los _Rangers_ en mitad de la temporada, Jasper sufrió una fuerte lesión producto de estrepitoso accidente donde se rumoreó en los medios que estaba conduciendo bajo los efectos del alcohol, producto de éste accidente tuvo que ser internado.

Para su sorpresa fue atendido por el Doctor Edward Cullen, quien era reconocido por ser de los mejores en medicina deportiva, cosa que Jasper no sabía. Ya que su única investigación la hizo en torno a Alice Cullen, quien estudiaba una Maestría en Administración de Empresas, como supo una tarde de mayo que el Señor Cullen recibió en su oficina estando Jasper frente a él, al torbellino de energía que era su hija Alice y quien le visitó para retirar el cheque de pago de su año de estudios. Esa noche Jasper soñó poder conocerla más allá de la sonrisa que le dedicó aquel día.

Se le hospitalizó por dos semanas y se le decretó reposó por otras dos en casa.

Estando en su segundo día de hospitalización, entró Edward junto con su hermana Alice a visitarlo.

A Jasper no le extrañó la visita de Edward, siendo un experto en medicina deportiva el que su caso le fuese asignado en el hospital no fue una sorpresa, luego que supo de su especialidad. Lo que si lo dejó con la boca abierta y de forma literal fue que fuese a verlo con su hermana.

―Hola Jasper ¿cómo se encuentra esta tarde? ―preguntó el Dr. Cullen.

―Aún duele. ―contestó Jasper sin mirar realmente a ninguno de los dos.

―Ha venido conmigo una fanática suya. ― dijo con picardía el Dr. Cullen.

Jasper miró por encima del hombro del Doctor Cullen a la menuda joven mujer que lo miraba de manera peculiar, sin vistos de nerviosismo, pero con cierta aura de vergüenza.

―Hola señorita... ― dijo Jasper dejando el espacio para que la chica dijera su nombre.

―Alice, el apellido pues el mismo que mi hermano y mi padre. ― dijo ella acercándose, mientras el Doctor Cullen se giraba para anotarla medicación del paciente.

―Bien Señor Whitlock, lo veré en unas horas para ver si la hinchazón del brazo ha bajado, ordenaré además de la medicación compresas de hielo.

―Comprendo. ― dijo Jasper sin dejar de mirar a la hermosa mujer que se abría paso a su lado.

―Edward, me quedaré con el señor Whitlock un rato, si traen las compresas puedo ayudarle con ellas.

―Excelente si es así puedes acompañarme para que la enfermera sepa sobre el particular.

Alice se volteó y le dijo:

―Vuelvo enseguida. ― dijo alejándose junto con el Doctor Cullen hacia la puerta del cuarto de hospital que ocupaba Jasper.

Jasper se ruborizó impactado por el deseo de ayudarle de parte de ella. La ayuda era algo que no estaba acostumbrado a recibir, ya que en su familia se estilaba la independencia en todo, lo único es que confundieron en su caso independencia con desamor. Sus padres le dieron lo necesario, pero nunca se preocuparon por él realmente. Los afectos en su vida fueron inexistentes. Por esa razón el licor desde los doce años fue su escape y el _Baseball_ su pasión, lo único por lo que realmente valía la pena mantenerse sobrio.

Y ahora aquí estaba una mujer hermosa, una desconocida regalando su tiempo para ayudarle. No sabía si reír o llorar. Lo que es más, no sabía qué hacer con su ayuda y mucho menos por el porqué de ella.

Alice regresó poco después con una auxiliar de enfermería que traía un carrito con una vasija llena de hielo, mientras que ella traía unas toallas para aplicar las compresas.

La auxiliar puso la mesa al lado de la cama de Jasper y se retiró. Una vez solos un incómodo silencio reinó en la habitación. Silencio que Jasper decidió romper, necesitaba romperlo y saber qué hacía ella ahí.

―Gracias, no tenías porqué estar aquí, si apenas nos conocemos.

―Sólo hay una parte de cierto en lo que has dicho. Sí te conozco, eres el jugador estrella al que representa mi padre, pero además de eso eres una persona solitaria. En lo que has estado aquí no ha venido nadie a verte que no sea mi padre, que además de interesarse porque eres parte de su trabajo, te estima, mi hermano que es tu medico y tu entrenador. Pero ni uno solo de tus compañeros de equipo está aquí. Tampoco tu familia. Y eso Jasper me dice que no tienes amigos y tus relaciones con tu familia no son las mejores ¿o me equivoco?

Jasper no sabía cómo ella pudo leerlo tan bien si ellos nunca habían compartido más que sonrisas de saludo.

― ¿Cómo sabes todo eso, lees mentes? ― dijo Jasper un poco a la defensiva.

―No, tranquilo tus pensamientos de querer matarme en estos momentos están bien, a mi me gusta pensar que a veces puedo ver el futuro, pero no es cierto. Lo que si es que soy empática con la gente que se ha sentido como yo.

―No creo que hayas experimentado nada de lo que yo he hecho.

―Te equivocas, si me hubieses conocido de adolescente, habrías visto a una persona totalmente distinta.

―No comprendo…

―Sencillo, creo que tienes tiempo y así me conocerás un poco. ― dijo y fue por una silla para sentarse a poner las compresas y conversar sobre uno de los temas más álgidos de su vida.

Jasper, por primera vez en su vida escuchó a alguien, nunca importó para él nada ni nadie que no estuviera relacionado con su pasión. Con las mujeres fue un bastardo, las usaba tanto como ellas a él. El sexo era uno de sus escapes para el cansancio y las limitaciones de su vida de deporte, pero nunca hubo algún sentimiento involucrado. Hacía todo porque eso era lo que se esperaba de él, no porque lo desease.

Y sin saber porqué estaba aquí, ahora escuchando el pasado de una chica cautivante que por alguna razón desconocida no le era ajena.

Se enteró de que cuando su madre murió se sumió en una depresión tal que la aisló del mundo, de su padre, de su hermano… de todos los que la amaban y no fue hasta que tomó una sobredosis de pastillas para dormir, por error obviamente, pero que sin embargo, la enfrentó a una realidad y con ello se dio cuenta que estaba frente a una patología.

―Y bueno así fue Jasper, la depresión es una enfermedad y sufrí de ella un tiempo. Ahora estoy muy bien, estoy terminado mi maestría en administración de negocios y espero abrir mi propio negocio. ― concluyó Alice la historia de cómo enfermó.

― ¿Y fue tan fácil salir de ese estado? ― preguntó Jasper.

―No, no lo fue. Pero luego de ello pude seguir viviendo. Mi padre ahora se volvió a casar y he encontrado en su nueva esposa una amiga, no he reemplazado a mi madre, pero ciertamente si encontré en ella el apoyo que mi madre me hubiese dado.

―Bien eso explica que estés mejor, pero no explica el por qué estás aquí ahora conmigo. ― dijo Jasper queriendo saber porque ella estaba ayudándole.

― ¿Tiene que haber un por qué Jasper?, ¿Crees que no mereces ayuda o compañía? ¿Qué pudiste haber hecho para que no la merecieras? ― preguntó evasiva Alice.

― Oh pequeña he hecho mucho de lo que pudiera sentirme avergonzado. ― confesó.

―Bien por ahora quiero ser tu amiga, ayudarte. En mis ratos libres trabajo con una Fundación que ayuda a personas con problemas de depresión, pero ciertamente tú no encajas en el perfil de los que ayudamos, sin embargo, quiero que entiendas que más allá de los porqués, simplemente no podía no venir y para eso no tengo explicación.

Jasper meditó la respuesta, con tantas promesas hechas en ellas que no pudo responder a ella y de inmediato cambió el rumbo de la conversación.

― ¿Te gusta el deporte? ― Ya estaba en territorio seguro otra vez y se relajo.

―Confieso que no siempre me gustó y hasta hace poco fue que aprendí a tomarle el gusto realmente.

― ¿Eso es extraño?

―Bueno… digamos que antes no conocía a nadie en ese deporte y por ser el trabajo de papá, pues no sé, no me hacía gracia.

―Ya veo. ― dijo Jasper, no comprendiendo bien las razones, para que alguien no le gustara el _baseball_.

Pero lo que Jasper no sabía era que ella se interesó por ese deporte sólo porque él lo practicaba, pero que la tierra la tragase si se lo decía.

Y así siguieron por el resto de la tarde, conversando sobre gustos, sueños, vicisitudes. Simplemente conociéndose.

Los días siguientes Jasper esperaba con ansia las visitas de ella. Las mismas pronto se convirtieron en una parte primordial de su día.

**-0-**

Una vez que él salió del hospital, pensó que las visitas de Alice se terminarían, pero no fue así porque al segundo día que estuvo fuera, ella fue por él a su casa para llevarlo a las terapias de recuperación de los tendones del brazo lastimado.

Su amistad poco a poco se fue convirtiendo en una relación más profunda, ambos dependían el uno del otro… pero ninguno daba el paso definitivo.

El día antes de que él tuviese que regresar al entrenamiento con los _Rangers_ de Texas, algo cambió para siempre sus vidas, ella al despedirse rompió a llorar sin razón alguna y Jasper no pudo soportarlo por lo que la abrazó y le preguntó que producía esas lágrimas.

Y ella le contestó que eran por él, porque se iría a su mundo, un mundo donde no tenía cabida.

El corazón de Jasper poco acostumbrado a las emociones, dio un vuelco y espontáneamente la abrazó, acercándola para consolarla y sin saber cómo inició una línea de besos por sobre el pelo de ella.

―Eres muy especial para mí pequeña, nunca pienses que no tienes cabida en mi mundo. ― dijo él.

Ella se derritió en sus brazos, al escuchar esas palabras.

―Gracias.

―No hay nada que agradecer Alice, tú sin tener que hacerlo te has preocupado por mí y eso pequeña no lo ha hecho nadie antes.

Ella se limitó a sonreírle y a dejar que la condujera dentro de la casa, donde pasarían amenamente la tarde juntos, disfrutando de su grata compañía.

Los días pasaron y Alice debió regresar a presentar los exámenes de fin de grado de su maestría, por lo que nuestros nuevos amigos se vieron en la necesidad de separarse. Por otro lado Jasper debía reanudar su entrenamiento con los Rangers de Texas para reintegrarse a la temporada de la Liga Mayor, previa autorización de su médico.

El primer juego luego de su reintegro fue fatal para el equipo no sólo Jasper, su estrella, no anotó sino que el equipo en sí al parecer estaba pasando por una mala racha y así fue en los subsiguientes partidos, la posibilidad de ir a la Serie Mundial se alejaba cada vez más de ellos.

Jasper desesperado recayó en sus viejas costumbres, aunque se cuidó de mantenerse alejado de las mujeres, ya que aunque Alice no era su novia, sabía muy dentro de sí mismo que ella era su igual y quizás la única que podría llegarle al corazón, por lo que resolvió que a su regreso le propondría que intentasen ser más que amigos.

Por su parte Alice estaba sumergida en sus estudios, pero el recuerdo de su incipiente relación con Jasper Whitlock era el soporte para seguir adelante, una vez que terminara, podría regresar a su lado y quizás darse la oportunidad de tener esperanzas con él.

Alice por el contrario de Jasper, estaba segura de amarlo con locura, pero no estaba segura de que su relación fuera encaminada en ese sentido, pero por él sería capaz de retrasar sus proyectos de vida inmediatos, si es que éstos conllevaban poner entre ellos una distancia que ella no sería capaz de afrontar. Habiendo la posibilidad aunque fuese pequeña de que el corazón de él fuese suyo.

Luego de un par de partidos ganados, los_ Rangers_ de Texas lograron por primera vez estar en la Serie Mundial de Baseball.

La celebración por ello no se hizo esperar y pronto Jasper se vio envuelto en una fiesta de la que no deseó participar, aún así sus compañeros de equipo le llevaron directamente de las duchas del estadio a una suite privada de un hotel de la localidad.

En la fiesta había decenas de mujeres ávidas de brindar atenciones a quien se dejase atender.

Mientras Jasper estuvo sobrio, se manejó perfectamente, su perdición estuvo cuando aceptó una apuesta con tequila por un juego de billar.

Jasper, perdió repetidamente. No estando acostumbrado a perder, se enfrascó una y otra vez en un juego que desconocía.

Cerca de la media noche Jasper era una piltrafa llena de alcohol, totalmente desinhibido y sin dominio de sí mismo.

Terminó en una de las esquinas de la habitación con varias mujeres manoseándolo mientras él, incapaz de mantener una erección en su estado casi inconsciente sólo se dejaba hacer sin saber bien a que estaba accediendo.

Pero la peor escena fue para Alice Cullen. La joven muchacha queriendo compartir con su amigo sus logros lo fue a buscar. Su padre le había indicado en que hotel estaba el equipo por lo que ella procedió a dirigirse allí.

Luego de buscarlo en su habitación y no encontrarlo, llamó desde su móvil a recepción pidiendo información sobre el equipo y le fue dado el número de la suite donde se llevaba a cabo la fiesta.

Al entrar se sorprendió del tipo de fiesta que se llevaba a cabo dentro, totalmente decadentes eran las escenas a media luz de personas drogadas o dándose placer sexual frente a los otros.

El corazón de Alice dejó de latir cuando vio a un Jasper inconsciente ser montado por una mujer que a su vez le daba sexo oral a otro hombre que, era besado por otra mujer que era lamida por una mujer más, debajo en sus partes íntimas.

Semejante escena atroz dejó a Alice paralizada. El Jasper que ella conocía tenía problemas, pero no era un hombre decadente y menos un depravado sexual, pero sus ojos no le engañaron.

Salió corriendo de allí, llegó al lobby del hotel llorando y pidió un taxi.

Al día siguiente Jasper despertó totalmente desnudo, la mayor parte de la gente estaba dormida, su camisa estaba rota a sus pies, sus bóxer habían sufrido igual suerte y tuvo que salir solo con sus pantalones hacia su habitación. Al llegar a ella se encontró con un muy enojado Edward Cullen. Y antes de que Jasper supiera lo que pasaba recibió un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula que acrecentó el intenso dolor que de por si sentía y cayó al suelo.

―Maldito, tenías que dañarla, ella es muy frágil. Si algo le sucede te juro que te mato. ― dijo un muy airado Doctor Cullen.

― ¿De qué hablas? ―preguntó Jasper.

―Mira. ― dijo Edward tirándole el periódico de la mañana.

―Lee y ve como lo arreglas maldito. ― dijo Edward retirándose y dejándolo solo aún en el suelo con la mirada fija en la fotografía de primera plana que mostraba la imagen borrosa de Jasper en la fiesta de anoche, besándose con una mujer que él ni siquiera recordaba y en un espacio más pequeño debajo, otra foto de Alice saliendo del hotel corriendo y un titular que decía**:** "El imparable Whitlock vuelve a las andadas. ¿Será que ya no sale con la joven Cullen?"

Jasper no pudo seguir leyendo, entró a su cuarto de hotel, se bañó, vistió y salió corriendo de vuelta a Houston donde quedaba la residencia Cullen.

Su representante lo iba a matar y con justa razón, su descuido había afectado a la única persona que estuvo dispuesta a ayudarle, haciéndole daño a una persona importante en la vida de él, su hija Alice.

Al llegar a la residencia Cullen, tocó el timbre y fue atendido por un miembro de la servidumbre que le señaló que en la residencia no se encontraba nadie de la familia.

Jasper visitó la casa días enteros para saber de ella, pero nunca obtuvo una respuesta diferente.

Justo cuando Jasper debía reintegrarse a sus actividades, pudo conversar con su agente el Señor Cullen quien llevó la conversación estrictamente en el plano profesional.

Jasper desesperado sacó a colación a la hija de éste, recibiendo a cambio una gélida mirada de su agente y éstas palabras:

―Ella siempre estuvo fuera de tu liga, tú no has aprendido a merecerla, no has dejado que una virtud como la templanza guié tu vida y mientras eso no pase, de mí no obtendrás ninguna información sobre mi hija; así que haz tu trabajo y mantente alejado de mí en el plano personal.

Jasper nunca había escuchado a su mentor hablarle de ese modo ni en los perores momentos en que él se metió en problemas, pero ese día marcó su vida para siempre.

Jasper Whitlock hizo su trabajo, fue bueno en la temporada, sin embargo, el sueño de ser los ganadores de la Serie no se le dio al equipo de los _Texas Rangers_.

Al finalizarla, con más dinero del que pensó tener tan joven Jasper "El Imparable" Whitlock se retiro al finalizar su contrato de ese año, de las ligas mayores de _baseball_.

**-0-**

Por meses no se supo de él, ya que estuvo recluido en un programa para adictos. Luego de superar el programa de recuperación se dedicó a la tarea de buscar a Alice.

La encontró tomándose un año sabático en África, trabajando con una fundación en contra de la pobreza y las enfermedades depresivas producto de afecciones como el Sida y la Malaria.

Jasper se convirtió en el mayor benefactor de la Fundación para la que trabajaba Alice. Y sin que ella supiera inició una campaña de apoyo a esas actividades.

Sin embargo, más de un año después de que ella se fue. La Fundación dio una cena de beneficencia en honor a todos los benefactores de la misma. Jasper se sentía inseguro de cómo recibiría la noticia de que él formaba parte de ellos. Ella no manejaba las finanzas de la Fundación y por ello su nombre se le había sido mantenido oculto. Pero una de las reglas de la fundación era no aceptar dinero de benefactores anónimos. En el último momento se decidió a ir.

Alice Cullen, detestaba los eventos de beneficencia, tenía más de un año de trabajar con esta Fundación y lo que le encantaba era que no aceptaban dinero sin nombre, evitando así que personas del mal vivir se hicieran de un nombre con ellos.

Cuando su año sabático terminó, ella todavía no estaba dispuesta a enfrentar pisar el mismo suelo donde sabía él estaría.

Jasper Whitlock, aquel hombre que la marcó sin siquiera ser algo suyo, había salido del radar público hacía dieciocho meses y nadie sabía a qué se dedicaba en la actualidad.

Y aquí estaba ella ahora de vuelta a Texas, en Estados Unidos su país natal, en el mismo suelo donde él debería estar y se sentía por primera vez en calma. Aunque ella no lo viese, sólo estar en el mismo suelo que él la hacía sentir bien.

Ella odió dejarle, pero esa impresión que le dio no fue para menos, no estaba preparada para ver el grado de degradación que sus vicios tenían sobre él, pero como persona que ayuda a gente con comportamientos destructivos debió saber que él estaba muy susceptible a una situación como esa. Por otro lado, se sintió mal y algo culpable por sentir celos, ya que ellos no tenían una relación como tal, pero esos sentimientos la llenaron aquella noche y lo peor fue que lo abandonó a su suerte. Nadie sabía de él, ni siquiera su padre y eso la estaba matando.

Las palabras de su hermano la trajeron de nuevo al presente.

―Alice, cambia esa cara, es la noche de la fundación que significa tanto para ti. ― dijo Edward a su hermana.

―Lo siento, no quise incomodarlos. ―contestó ella dirigiéndose a su hermano y a su nueva novia, una chica preciosa y que se había convertido rápidamente en su confidente.

―Estamos bien Alice, Edward sólo quiere que te relajes y disfrutes. ― dijo Bella.

―Lo haré. ― prometió.

Y así fue por los siguientes treinta minutos, Alice pareció sumergirse en la alegría de los invitados y la alegría que emanaban su querido hermano y su novia destilando amor.

Pero lo que Alice no esperaba era precisamente que al momento de los reconocimientos de los benefactores de la fundación con la que trabajaba y que tanto ayudó a construir en sus inicios, se mencionara el nombre de él.

Dentro de la ceremonia el interlocutor llamó al el ex-jugador de las Grandes Ligas Jasper Whitlock.

Él estaba imponente en su saco de diseñador, sus cabellos bien peinados y sus hermosos ojos azules prestando atención a quien le hablaba.

Él no podía ser benefactor de la Fundación en que ella había vertido tanto de sí misma ¿o sí?, pensó Alice,

Luego de la reseña impresionante de logros realizados por las donaciones de Whitlock, se habló de su nuevo proyecto fuera de la Fundación. La escuela de _baseball_ Whitlock, iniciaría construcción próximamente para dar cabida sin costo a todos aquellos niños con o sin recursos que estuviesen interesados. Actualmente Jasper Whitlock, fuera de sus obligaciones en sus empresas deportivas, según dijo el maestro de ceremonias, dirigía una liga infantil en su comunidad.

Alice no podía creer lo que escuchaba y cuando sus miradas se encontraron el tiempo pareció detenerse. Sus sentimientos a flor de piel se reflejaron en sus ojos y por fin ambos encontraron el hogar.

Jasper dejó de recordar esa historia suya y decidió pasar de mirarla dormir a acariciar ese cuerpo hermoso que ahora era suyo por las leyes de Dios y del hombre.

Ella se removió en la cama sintiendo el suave roce de esos dedos destinados a darle placer siempre que la tocaban. Se volteó un poco somnolienta y le sonrió mientras las sábanas dejaban ver sus pechos desnudos.

Jasper recorrió con sus dedos su abdomen lentamente, en una suave caricia hasta llegar a sus contorneados pechos y luego descendió su boca sobre uno de ellos, deleitándose con su suavidad.

Alice arqueó su espalda envuelta en las sensaciones que esos labios estaban brindándole.

Jasper se colocó sobre ella y fue dejando una línea de besos por todo su cuerpo hasta llegar al punto donde iniciaban los pliegues que cubrían su feminidad. Él inhaló su aroma almizclado, una combinación de cítricos, sexo y amor; que reconocía y aspiraba siempre que descendía por sus partes íntimas.

Su lengua se abrió paso dentro de ella, e inició un lento recorrido dentro de sus pliegues hasta llegar a su centro el cual lamió, chupó y mordisqueó a sus anchas, mientras la envolvía en una vorágine de sensaciones.

Luego se detuvo abruptamente para poder acomodarla bajo sí y se adentró en ella lenta y tortuosamente, para luego salir de igual manera hacia atrás y luego nuevamente entrar en su cavidad, que lo embargaba y protegía. Ese cuerpo era su santuario.

Él aceleró el ritmo de sus movimientos cadenciosos hasta que ambos llegaron a la cima de su orgasmo y quedaron ambos abrazados en la cama, compartiendo el momento postcoital exquisitamente.

―Amor.

―Sí, pequeña.

― ¿Estabas sumergido en tus recuerdos otra vez?

― ¿Cómo lo sabes?

―Me haces el amor de manera distinta cuando te has volcado en tus recuerdos.

― ¿Lo hago? No me había dado cuenta, me encanta hacerte el amor.

―Lo sé mi amor, amo que me hagas el amor de la manera que tú quieras, pero no me gusta que recuerdes malos momentos.

―No me importa haberlos vivido y lo sabes, me llevaron a ti. Jamás me enseñaron a valorar nada, conoces como es mi familia. Tú eres mi mundo ahora, mi familia y nunca me arrepentiré de haber sufrido. Tú vales todo eso y más. Además probablemente no habría aprendido las lecciones de vida que aprendí sin haber caído en ese abismo. Dios obra de maneras misteriosas.

Ellos se miraron, sabiendo en el fondo que era cierto, todos esos acontecimientos vividos por ambos los había llevado a este punto de sus vidas; donde sabían que la felicidad eran momentos en la vida. No algo perenne, que todavía tenían muchas cosas que afrontar, pero que la fortaleza de su amor era el pilar para afrontarlos, siempre.

Fin

**-0-**

Grand Slam: Home Run, que impulsa cuatro carreras en un juego de baseball.

La **Universidad de Texas** (UT) es la red superior de instituciones académicas públicas del Estado de Texas, en Estados Unidos. En la actualidad, está compuesta por nueve universidades y seis centros sanitarios. Además, la UT imparte titulaciones a distancia, a través de la UT TeleCampus. En total, el sistema instruye a más de 190.000 alumnos.

Los **Texas Rangers** (_**Vigilantes de Texas**_, en español), son un equipo de las Grandes Ligas de Béisbol que tienen su sede en Arlington, Texas, un suburbio del Dallas/Fort Worth Metroplex, donde se estableció la franquicia tras abandonar Washington D.C. en 1970. Por espacio de 11 años jugó bajo la denominación de Washington Senators (no confundir con el equipo que hasta 1959 jugó con la misma denominación en dicha ciudad: esa franquicia se trasladó a Minneapolis). Están en la División Oeste de la Liga Americana.

En Agosto de 2010, la propiedad de la franquicia, casi en bancarrota, pasó de manos del grupo Hicks Sports Group (del empresario de franquicias deportivas Tom Hicks) a Chuck Greenberg, un abogado deportivo de Pittsburgh, y Nolan Ryan, un ex-jugador de los Rangers en una operación de altos y bajos que tardó casi ocho meses en completarse.

El 22 de Octubre de 2010 logran entrar por primera vez a una Serie Mundial al derrotar a los Yankees de Nueva York en una serie que culminó 4-2.

**-0-**

**Gracias por leer y déjenme saber su opinión.**

**Saludos**

**Katlync**


End file.
